greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Skyrish19
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:AN-94 menu icon BOII.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Fare Doctor (talk) 00:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Great Multiverse Wiki! I thank you for helping us out! thank you for helping us out! and, here's the timeline for the series as a whole 1350 to 2372- First Multiverse War 2372 to 2753- First Aftermath 2753 to 3142- Second Multiverse 3142 to 3192- Second Aftermath 3192 to 3642- Infection War 3642 to 4004- Unity Era 4004 to 4752- Third Multiverse War 4752 to 6762- Third Aftermath hey, can you help me out with the nercomorph pages? hey, for future info, when adding new groups, be it factions, races or anything else inbetween, please add a history section to them for future edits. Thank you for the help though (third and last time I'll say that) hey, mind if you could put four independent factions for a new planet page that I made, thank you for your help if you do so hey, any ideas on the Cok'loikki pages in regards to four independent factions that can be mention? sorry, one of my family members is getting married and I'm unable to get on the wiki for sometime, but first and foremost, on the persons that you added, would you add the falling Personal history Personality Profession relatives and family (ie their spouse and children, if any) for all of them (but DeWitt, I'm going to edit that one soon yep the name is Gil for the Red Alert Universe I'm thinking of adding a common currency that the Alliances usings most First War, so, if you have any names, please send a message to me about the names and oh, one more thing, do you have any suggestions for universes (fictions) to add to during the First Multiverse War Era and Post War Era (namely for the Post War Era) I can, but what do you have in mind (some of them have their own flags by the way) alright, I can make the flag for the last two we can, but it will be post First War though (I.E the aftermath of the First Multiverse War) what's your impression of Emperor Yiloala Kutarukia (note I made him to be so malevolent that even if you put all the other malevolent individuals from all walks of fiction and real life into one person that still will make them saints in comparison)? here's some info on the Axis (namely the Government) to give you a basic idea of what the Axis is like "unlike the Alliance, the Axis is often known for it's unstable Government (or lack of any sense of organization what so ever) what each and every member been noted to distrust or otherwise cold war-like (or even colder) relations with the other, thus, it came to no one suppress that the Axis had dissolved because of the fact that each member of the Axis then declared war on each other after the Combines and Chimera (who, arguably may be the reason for it to last for as long as it did) betrayed it"- from the newly edit page on the Axis of Empires on the newest pages, I was wondering why the Galactic Republic of that universe would side with the Axis namely the Old Republic MNO Game universe just wish to info you that we already have a Galactic Republic page, which is named Old Republic sorry, been gone for a while about the Pic on the "Flesh-eating Batactia" page, to be truthful, I forgot where I got it and last but not least, as a request, can you add pages that involved the United States of America of the Pol Universe (which became reorganized as the United States of Earth/United Systems of Earth) you did pretty while on the anakin page, I may do the timeline though (exate dates, I still working on though) I will, give me a list of all the species so I wouldn't miss any thanks, but their are some species that will not be named due to the fact that the species are ratifvely new species (neimodians for ex.) made a new page about the Shepards, if you can, can you put in your own pages for Tiz'ro Universe Shepard list Well, you could do it too, but I can which though? once again I'm going to ask if you could add contect that releate to the Post-First War era if you could quick question, what is Golden Dawn (the Faction you linked for Runeworld page) hey, just wondering if you could add a new species for the Elders subpage of the Races pages, the reason for this is because I'm need help in adding new content to the page I have already, I check them out every day Pol universe takes place in the middle of World War 2 while Dol universe takes place in the middle of the Cold War (late 1960s, early 1970s) may I ask you something real quick? ah, I see, thanks for that Ivan, Natasha and Roman Shepard (and including Victor, Diana and Zachary Shepard) are my own save files on Mass Effect, and I need to ask someone to make a picture of those individuals, so it may take me some time unfortantely here another universe to know about Fol Universe takes place during the events of the first world war, but are not (Directly) apart of the First Multiverse War hey, do you have any Axis members that could have joined the Alliance of Nations after the Axis Dissolved or underwent the it's Civil War? ah, I see, thanks, and oh! how did the Erudites, Federation of the Americas and the Gallente civil wars play out? sorry, but i'm going to in hiatus for a good while (namely because I couldn't think of something to put on this wiki for the time being) it's fine to add it yeah we can, but it will be in the First Aftermath era and oh, do you think we should add universes that involved other histories? (since Pol is pretty much the era in which world war II occured) if so, can you name a few with the era it's site and the placement of it's timeline (I.E what era in the Great Multiverse is it in) just asking if you could add a page called "Ancient Wars" page and list some wars that occured during the Age of the Ancients thanks for you do so hey Skyrish, just wondering if you could add some conflicts in the Age of Elders and Age of Anicents Sections of List of Conflicts that I just made, thanks for you do so say that, nice work oh! mind making a Collegea of the Four Chaos Gods, I'm about to add a page about them just to let you know about the date systems for the New Era date system, when caluating the date for the Earth weapons, please do caluations from 2012 (the year Golmar Earth was invaded, 1350 New Era) and oh, can if you happen to have any ideas in regards to the Pact and Imperialist members, please add them (this includes Influenctial leaders for both groups) thanks "There is any pictures for Alexi Scott and Lincoln Garcia? also where did you get the Ivan and Roman Shepard picture?" still working on these two, but I got the pictures of Ivan, Roman, and soon to be create page for Natasha from a woman on DA, here's the link to her page http://harukainlove.deviantart.com/ quick question, what are the Jaffa? this relates to the conflict (Jaffa-Fel War) you listed in the Second Multiverse War section of the List of Battles hey, any ideas on who should replaced the perminant members of the Joint Secerity Council that joined the Imperialist Alliance? need to tell that Federalist is a term used to refer to anyone who's loyal to the Multiversial Federation, sorry for the confusion nope, still coming up with that one hey, do you have any ideas about who should be apart of the Council in the Nationalist Alliance during the Nationalist Wars? thank you for your time